


Remus, if You Miss Another Meal....

by welcometomystic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (reasons why Remus is my favorite??), (says the one that almost drops dead every single day), 1976, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Hogwarts, James is daft but means well, Marauders' Era, Remus is a ninny, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Well - Freeform, it's near, like seriously Remus, more like, smol remus, take better care of yourself, weak Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomystic/pseuds/welcometomystic
Summary: The night before the full moon claims an already weak Remus Lupin just before the rest of the Marauders return from dinner. Remus had been up late every night that week studying for their first OWLs--those that would be starting next week, Merlin's beard!--and Friday, the 11th of June, 1976, was no exception.What happens when one heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black goes back to the common room to scold Remus for skipping yet another meal?





	1. The One Where Sirius Might Just Pass Divination (if Only When the Subject is Moony)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wolfstar fic, so please let me know what all of you think, or maybe just tell me who your favorite Marauder is and why? Let's start up a conversation.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter, I knew I wanted to post now for sure and I wanted the first chapter to end in a cliffhanger of sorts. Didn't realize how few words I'd typed until I posted, but I guess it's like a little preview? Anyways, let me know what you think in the comments please! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Update: I've noticed that a trend has started. Very few people have left kudos in comparison to the hit number. If anyone has constructive criticism, feel free to post it in the comments below, thank you.

“Oh, come off it, Padfoot! Moons is probably still snogging Miranda Goshawk—or, rather, her written word.” James jabbed, attempting to reassure Sirius, for possibly the tenth time this evening, that Remus was alright. Still, it did not calm the boy any more than it had the first time. When this became apparent to James, he softened his tone. “He hasn’t dropped like a Flitterby, Sirius. He’s just studying.”

Sirius sighed, taking another bite of his roasted vegetables…the ones Remus would have bent over backwards to try and get Sirius to consume. He ate them with no fuss, for once, while debating whether or not to abandon the food he no longer held an appetite for and rejoin his boyfriend in the Gryffindor common room or to stay here and stop bloody worrying like Peter always did.

He, Lily, Peter, and James had left for dinner almost half an hour ago, and Remus still hadn’t caught up with them like he’d said he would.

**_“Go on ahead of me, I’ll be only a minute or two.” Remus assured his friends. However, Sirius was not having it._ **

**_“You should leave with us.” Sirius had protested lightly, not adding on the fact that he didn’t believe Remus was fit to be left on his own at the moment. It was so close to a full moon, after all. What should happen if he fell ill?_ **

**_Lily seemed to agree, although she didn't look quite as worried as Sirius felt. She didn't know about Remus'...furry little secret quite yet, so perhaps that was why? or maybe Sirius was just being ridiculous._ **

Lily was waving her spoon around wildly as she spoke, obviously having some sort of row with James. The two of them constantly argued now, albeit only over light subjects. He and Remus hadn't been that way, at least, not that Sirius could remember. They seemed to always have gotten off on the right foot.

**_“I’ll only be a minute.” Remus had replied with a warm smile and kind, if exhausted eyes. He knew the truth behind the black-haired heir’s words. “Besides, aren’t you and James famished? Prongs has been practicing for hours, and you’ve been forced to watch.”_ **

**_“Oi, Rem! ‘Forced’? He’s witnessing the early years of the next Quidditch star!” James called back._**

**_"Ah yes, that's it. Well, it must be completely justified, then." The thin boy replied, his smile a bit strained. His body was already aching, his bones grinding and shifting prematurely. Not that he'd ever tell anyone. He'd rather drink Polyjuice without hairs in it._ **

Sirius kept looking off into the distance, staring up at where the Divination teacher sat. Their head was raised and seemed to be scouring the tables for someone. Could the professor sense an absence, too?

After said Divination professor made eye contact with him, Sirius let his gaze fall back down to his plate. Meat pies, roasted vegetables, and a small side of gravy. Normally he loaded his china with more, but he didn't believe he could even finish this. He had lost his appetite fifteen minutes ago.

**_"Remus, are you sure you're alright?" Peter asked, his nose twitching as he watched his friend closely. "You look a bit pale."_ **

**_Sirius nodded solemnly, walking forward to take Remus' face in his hands and run his fingers over the boy's cheekbones. "Remmy, love. Are you entirely sure that you're fine? You can tell me, just me, alright? Just say the word.-"_ **

**_"Sirius, kiss your boyfriend goodbye and get a move on! At this rate, there’ll be no pies left!” James called from outside the common room, having already left with haste._ **

**_"I'll be alright, Pads. I promise you, I only have a couple more sentences to read and I'll be packing and on my way. You go have a fun time with that lot of mad buggers."_ **

**_"HEARD THAT!" Came the expected shout from one starving Prongs._ **

James had stabbed Peter with his fork, apparently because the boy had made some snide remark against him; not likely, though Wormtail could have a mouth to him if James was being particularly irritating. The poor Marauder yelped and nearly jumped and fell from his seat, although he managed to instead knock his goblet over onto the poor witch next to him, earning him a harsh glare and an angry jab to the ribs.

**_"....Alright, but you better be back in ten minutes or I'll be off looking for you." Sirius warned, causing Remus to chuckle lightly and give him a soft peck on the lips, petting his hair once before letting his boyfriend go eat._ **

**_Sirius shot Remus one last wary look before following Lily and Peter out into the hallway._**

The boy had looked so frail, and Sirius hadn’t noticed the slight swaying of Remus’ body as he stood, the greyish hue to his pallor, and the uneven rise and fall of his chest until just now.

Without another word, Sirius stood and ran as quickly as he could to the common room. Something was wrong, Sirius could feel it. Everything around him felt as if it was closing in, like the very molecules in the air were turning to jelly and the ground repositioning itself as he stepped, much like the moving staircases. Or, perhaps it was the moving staircase. He hadn’t the mind to think too deeply on it as his brain kept blaring sirens.

By the time he had reached the painting, and told the Fat Lady the password, he was panting like a dog. Stumbling in was a challenge, as he couldn’t seem to breathe— _How could muggles do this for a sport?! Honestly!_ —but he managed, and was surprised. Remus was nowhere to be found.

“Remmy?” Sirius called out, voice breathless from his run. When no one replied, Sirius started to circle around the room, checking all the chairs for his love. He tended to fall asleep while reading on a good day, and he slept like a rock when the moon came ‘round. “Moons, you up?”

And that’s when he saw him.

Well, Sirius hadn’t _really_ seen Remus yet. No. However, he saw the fingertips softly splayed across the floor, next to the table closest to the fire, and then he was rushing over as quickly as possible.

That was when Sirius saw him, and what a sight it was.

Remus Lupin, the love of his life, laying face-down on the ground, pale as a sheet. His books were scattered around him, some upside down, some fallen open on the floor with the pages folding the longer they sat, and papers strewn every which-way, as if a gust of wind had blown them off a desk. He had obviously put up some sort of struggle, as the mess hadn't been nearly this awful when Sirius had left.

 _“Remus!”_ Sirius called, his heart in his throat as he found a path through the wreckage and gently turned the boy over. His stomach churned when he saw the small pool of blood on the floor and the caked remains of it in Remus’ hair and along his face.

Sirius checked to make sure his love was alive—and he was, thank goodness, but he wasn’t breathing right and his pulse was weak. He began to pat Remus’ face to try and force him awake, and when that didn’t work, he gently slapped him instead. Unresponsive still. That was when Sirius started to cry, but he knew he couldn’t let his emotions stop him. After a moment’s weakness, and a deep breath to help calm himself down, he lifted the frail boy up in his arms.

With one arm in the crook of Remus’ knees, the other wrapped around his back, and Remus’ head lolling lifelessly onto his shoulder, Sirius carried his incapacitated boyfriend through the halls of Hogwarts, ignoring the gasps of horror from the paintings they passed.


	2. The Night Without Peace

Madam Pomfrey had shooed away all the other Marauders (Sirius had run into them in the corridor) come curfew, though she knew better than to ask Sirius to leave. The young woman knew not the full extent of the boys' relationship, but from the way Sirius still wore the blood on his neck and stared with stormy grey eyes at the face of one unconscious Remus, she knew she hadn't the heart to pull him away. Instead, she had fetched the poor boy some pillows--one on which to sit, and the other for his head--and a warm blanket. With that, she left the two boys to have some peace.

Sirius couldn't remember what peace was anymore, and it had only been a few hours.

With Remus unconscious like that--gauze wrapped 'round his head, his face looking gaunt, his body emaciated, and his skin pale and grey--Sirius could not know peace. Peace was foreign to him when Remus could not wake, and when he could not speak to tell Sirius that he was alright. 

Instead, Sirius knew pain.

No, not the physical pain one feels when a bee stings his or her arm, or when one falls off their bicycle and breaks his or her leg. This pain was something much worse, and much more difficult to endure. Sirius felt the pain that plagues one's mind; the pain that possesses every thought, every memory one can muster.

Sirius could not close his eyes without seeing Remus' body lying on the floor. How long had he been there? The books and parchment were in complete disarray. Had Remus simply dropped them while cleaning up, or was he struggling to pull himself up, to find help? Madam Pomfrey had said that there was no self-inflicted trauma, nor any foul-play to be suspected. However, that also meant that there could be--and there probably was--something very wrong with him.

Apparently, from what she could gather, Remus had been suffering from severe pre-lycanthropic symptoms through the entire day and chose to ignore them instead of seeking health. It would appear that the main cause of his weakness, which ultimately led to his collapse, was due to a combination of elevated stress, lack of sleep, and malnutrition. Madam Pomfrey assure Sirius that the blood, which had been the most terrifying part of this whole experience, had only been due to the fact that Remus had hit his head on the floor when he fell. While he lost some blood, there did not seem to be too much damage and he would be alright by tomorrow morning.

What Sirius worried about the most, though, was whether or not Remus would make it to the day after next. Of course he would wake up tomorrow, but would his condition hold come nightfall? Would Remus be able to transform and still use up all the energy he did every other month? Would the wolf know not to go too overboard, or would Sirius have to carry Remus' body to the hospital wing once again, but this time... _dead?_

Sirius did not sleep until 1 in the morning, at the earliest, and should he have been in a larger sleeping space, he would have tossed and turned restlessly. Despite the lack of area with which to do so, Sirius' body reacted in kind: his head shook, his hands twitched, and his legs thrashed as he dreamt of the scene from hours before, though with an alternate ending.


End file.
